Smile
by hollowsoulZzz
Summary: BolinxOC, Rated M for mature stuff (Like sex, violence and swearing)


"Fei!"

My head shot up and I focused on the scene around me. Varrick and Zhu Li were staring at me like I was expected to say something. When I stayed silent and clueless,Varrick sighed.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" He grumbled.

I shook my head.

He sighed again and said, "Okay I'll say it again but slower, pay attention this time!"

I nodded.

"You're going to be leaving us for a while Fei."

My eyes widened and I began to shake my head.

"Let me explain." He continued, "I have intell that there's an assassin threatening to kill me in Republic City. I need you, my body gaurd, to scope out the area."

"Are you planning to go to Republic City any time soon?" I asked.

"No way!" He exclaimed, "Not with a crazy man out there, thats why you need to go there...in case I decide to go there!"

"But what about you here?" I whispered.

"Zhu Li, leave us."

"Yes sir."

Zhu Li left me with Varrick.

"Fei, I know you like it here, but I think you need a little outside world experience." He mused. His hands were folded in front of his face (Which was relatively serious for him).

"But-"

"I will find someone else to be my private security, and you will be living in Republic City, try...making friends."

I looked down.

"I've always thought of you as a daughter."

I looked up in surprise but he had already moved on.

"Now, Your things are already packed, you leave tonight!"

"Why at night?" I asked.

"You've always asked a lot of questions, just trust me." Varrik finalized.

I nodded.

I reached Republic City in no time. It was really big. There were a lot of people. And I feel nervous.

The limo picked me up and took me to where I was staying. A giant hotel.

"Your room, Miss Fei."

I was given the key and opened the door. Leave it to Varrik to pick a room that was so...not me. It was more Varrik. Fancy decor, big fluffy bed, expensive wines and foods... It was nice, but unnesaciary.

After sitting around for a total of two boring minutes I decided to grab some money and go for a walk, maybe there was something to do...maybe I would meet some friends.

The hotel was close to this huge arena of some sort, I payed for one ticket to watch whatever was going on in there. From the hallways I could hear cheering. When I reached my seat I could see that it was a pro-bending match. I've heard about them but never been to one. I actually don't have memory of anywhere but where-ever Varrik goes.

At the moment two teams were fighting. One named 'the fire ferrets', and I didn't hear the other one due to there being a very loud obnoxious man sitting behind me, cheering them on.

The fire ferrets seemed to be having some difficulty working together, but in the end they pulled it together. Thanks to their earth bender.

I got bored after that match, I started roaming the outter arena, try to find something entertaining. After about 10 minutes of searching, I found it, A training room.

First I started with my earth bending. Then chi blocking. And lastly just punching the shit out of a punching bag.

I wasn't sure how long I was there until I heard a voice.

"Uhm," Sniffle, "Hey, this room is for competators only dude."

I turned around and saw a boy who had tear streaks going down his face. When he saw me he seemed shocked. Most people are, from behind I look a lot like a guy, especially with my short hair.

I looked down, suddenly nervous about talking to someone away from Varrik (who usually talks for me).

"S-Sorry." I stuttered quietly.

"Hey uhm, are you okay?" The sniffley boy asked. I nodded and looked back up. His face was all red.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked and stepped forward reaching out to him, "Y-You're extremely r-red."

"Uh yeeah, fine just fine." He sniffled again, trying to regain his composure. "I'm Bolin."

"Bolin?" I repeated, "I'm ... Fei."

He looked at me and smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

I nodded.

"So how did you enjoy the show?"

That's when I realized it...I could make him my friend!

I breathed in deep and got ready to not be shy.

"Uhm well I only watched the fire ferrets first match... then I got bored watching the rest."

He smiled big and was about to say something when another boy entered the room.

"Bolin! I've been looking f-"

He stopped when he saw me and said, "Who is that?"

Bolin looked down, as if remembering why he was upset earlier, "This is Fei."

Maybe another friend?

He glared at me then grabbed his brother and left.

Maybe not.


End file.
